TAKE CRACK!
by iKiraKin
Summary: A drabble series that so far take place after the end of T&T but before Phoenix loses his badge. Or something like that. . Contains; MilesPhoenix, MattMaya, CodyPearl, LarryOC. Might have Kristoph bashing in the future.
1. TAKE 1! CAKE!

-TAKE 1! CAKE!-

Miles slammed the taxi door closed.

He sighed happily.

He was back in California in his big, almost abandoned home.

Which had a clean yard.

Even though he hasn't touched this place since he was nine. . .

He already suspected someone had invited themselves inside the home when he walked up the walkway and opened the door. And surely, streamers covered his house and people jumped out yelling,

"SURPRISE!"

He looked at them with a straight face. Phoenix, Maya, Pearl, Dick, and Maggey smiled back at him. Franziska had jumped out too but she was more glaring slash smirking at him more then smiling.

Miles sweat dropped at Franziska's "warm welcome" face, but shook it off and noticed Larry wasn't around. (Even he doesn't really care about Larry anyways, he was just curious.)

"The imbecile? I mean, Larry?"

Franziska, who had sat down and finished drinking her tea, looked at the large fake looking cake in the middle of the living room.

"Why don't you ask the cake?"

Miles looked at the cake as well, and walk up to it (pushing Maya and Dick out of the way in the process).

"Um, Cake, where's Larry?"

The cake exploded.

Or more like someone jumped out.

"RIGHT HERE!"

One naked Larry Butz, covered in cake bits, was presented to them. (Luckily, Maya was ready for this surprise so she covered Pearl's eyes.)

And luckily, a huge chunk of vanilla cake covered "Mini Larry".


	2. TAKE 2! NOTE TO SELF!

TAKE 2! NOTE TO SELF!

Larry decided to make a mental note one day.

_Note to self: NEVER jump out of a cake for Miles. . . ._

He then decided to go back to nursing his wounds and whimpering in the "emo corner" of Miles' home.


	3. TAKE 3! SURPRISE!

TAKE 3! SURPISE!

When everyone left after volunteering to cleaning up the cake mess in Miles' living room, (And Larry left after sulking) and they said their goodbyes, Miles closed the front door on the last person (Which was Larry, and mind you he literally closed the door on Larry's face while Larry was saying his seventeenth "I'm sorry") he turned around and saw a note taped on the staircase handlebar pole that wasn't there before.

_Go up the stairs_

". . . ."

He did as he was told.

He found rose petals leading into his room. Which was candlelit, he noted.

When he hesitantly stepped into the room, Phoenix was lounging on the bed, facing Miles, completely naked, save for the note that covered his private area that said,

_**SURPRISE!**_


	4. TAKE 4! DIRTY JOKES!

TAKE 4! DIRTY JOKES!

The next morning that Miles came back home, he made Phoenix breakfast.

They ate cake from the day before. (Which isn't really _making _breakfast.)

Miles gave Phoenix a slice.

He gave himself a _CHUNK_.

When Miles sat down with his chunk, Phoenix eyed with a smirk.

"You know, you'll never be able to fit that."

Miles smirked back.

"I'll deep throat it."

Poor Phoenix was drinking his milk at the time.


	5. TAKE 5! ELEVATOR!

TAKE 5! ELEVATOR!

Riding elevators aren't the best thing in the world for Miles.

This one was.

Phoenix had gone to visit Miles for lunch.

Miles agreed.

Phoenix made sure there was no one in the elevator when he pressed the emergency STOP button.

Fortunately, they gathered themselves before "help" came.

Miles now liked elevators. (Especially when Phoenix rode one with him.)


	6. TAKE 6! SECRET!

TAKE 6! SECRET!  
Warning! This drabble has extreme over-dose of crack from the author!

Maya had a secret.

She didn't _want _it to be a secret.

But Phoenix would ultimately hate her if he found out.

So she decided it was her little secret, when she knocked on his door.

He smirked and pulled her into a kiss when she told him he was a secret.

He responded that he was her _dirty_ little secret against her lips.

And that was final.

Matt Engarde was Maya Fey's dirty little _secret_.


	7. TAKE 7! GIRLFRIEND!

TAKE 7! GIRLFRIEND!  
Warning! This is a present to my crazy friend!

Larry went home.

Larry took a shower.

Larry got ready.

Larry opened the door.

Larry's new girlfriend stood outside.

Larry's new girlfriend's name was Nami.

Larry gave his goofy grin.

Nami invited herself in and glomped him.

Larry got some.

Larry was happy.


	8. TAKE 8! REASONS!

TAKE 8! REASONS!

Reasons Godot Deigo should kill him self:

He'll be with Mia finally.

That was enough for him.

Of course that wasn't possible though when a knock came at the door.

Mia (In Maya's body mind you) was standing at his doorway.

All his thinking was done.

TAKE 8 1/2! EXTRA TO REASONS!

Mia knew it was bad to have sex with Diego while in Maya's body (even though it was partially modified for her when she channeled into her.)

But what struck her as odd was that Maya's cherry was already broken. (Which shouldn't 'cause the girl is already frikkin' nineteen. . . )

They would need to have a talk. (Mia been channeled through Pearl of course.)


	9. TAKE 9! EXTRA TO REASONS!

TAKE 9! EXTRA TO REASONS!

Mia knew it was bad to have sex with Diego while in Maya's body (even though it was partially modified for her when she channeled into her.)

But what struck her as odd was that Maya's cherry was already broken. (Which shouldn't 'cause the girl is already frikkin' nineteen. . . )

They would need to have a talk. (Mia been channeled through Pearl of course.)


End file.
